


rainy days

by summertime_lover (star_spirits)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, It's just pure fluff, M/M, Other, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_spirits/pseuds/summertime_lover
Summary: rainy days are not a problem, so long as you have kazunari with you.
Relationships: Kazunari Miyoshi/Reader, Miyoshi Kazunari/Reader
Kudos: 18





	rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> a little something i wrote in one go for a friend over on twitter! if you find this, you know who you are lol. love you <3

You watch the raindrops race down your window. The soft pitter-patter of the rain outside was a gentle and soothing rhythm, perfect for relaxing and snuggling in blankets.  
  
You're too worried to snuggle in blankets, though.  
  
You were supposed to go out on a date with your boyfriend, Kazunari, today. He'd been super excited to take you on a picnic to this park he'd heard about on Instablam. _(_ _"_ _A_ _totes_ _In_ _stablammable park AND a date with my_ _V_ _enus?!_ _Th_ _is park is calling for us, babe!_ _W_ _e_ have _to go_ _~!_ _"_ _h_ _e'd exclaimed, and who were you to deny a picnic date with your boyfriend?)_  
  
Unfortunately though, it's been rainy all day, effectively ruining the perfect picnic weather. Kazunari's voice in the call wasn't as peppy as his usual tone, indicating his mood, and bringing yours down too. Both of you had been looking forward to this date and seeing his mood drop made the day worse. Just as you suggested rescheduling and going out on another day, Kazunari had suddenly told you to stay put and wait for him at your home.  
  
It's been an hour since that call.  
  
You had been pacing back and forth, waiting for any reply to your texts or a knock on your door, but nothing. You shouldn't be too worried, it's just rain and you're sure he can take care of himself out there, but it's raining cats and dogs! He really shouldn't be out there doing who knows what.  
  
Just as you were about to send him another text, there was a knock on your door, followed by a very familiar voice calling out your nickname. You rushed to open the door, and you found your lover dripping wet, holding an umbrella in one hand and bags of....something, in the other. You ushered him in, and quickly went off to get him a towel and some of his extra clothes in your closet as he set down the bags and umbrella.  
  


—

  
  
"What on earth has gotten into you anyway? Why did you suddenly come over here in the middle of a storm? You could've gotten sick you know!" you continued to reprimand as you stood behind him, drying off his hair as he sits on the couch in his dry clothes.  
  
"Aah, babe, I’m totes sorry I worried you... but I just really wanted to see you today, y'know? We haven't had a proper date in a while because of uni, and I miss you so, _so_ much..."  
  
At his gentle confession, you stopped and sighed. You really couldn't stay mad at him, not when he did it all for you, and not when you missed him as much as he missed you. You put up the towel to dry, then went back to sit next to him and hugged him tight. "I missed you too, love. So much. I'm sorry."  
  
He pulled back and cupped your cheeks. "No, no, it's fine. I'm super thankful I've got such a caring lover who worries about me," He kisses your forehead, "Which is why I wanna show how much I love and appreciate my babe by..."  
  
Kazunari jumps up, re-energized, and starts opening up the bag he brought with him. Bento boxes come into view, as well as a thermos of soup. He turns back to you, and the gloomy feeling dissipates, his bright smile shining through.  
  
"...Bringing the picnic to you~!"  
  


—

  
  
Hours later, with stomachs full of Omi's delicious food, and cheeks sore from smiling and laughing, you and Kazunari cuddle together on the couch with a blanket covering the both of you. Kazunari is fast asleep, arms loosely wrapped around your body. You lean over to kiss his cheek, gazing lovingly at him, before bringing up the covers to warm both of you.  
  
The rain outside continues. The pitter-patter of raindrops, a lullaby for the two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! :D


End file.
